Coma Search
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: 11 falls into a coma and the others are finding away to wake her up. While the others are searching for a way to wake her, she searches some answers about the person who made her in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

"I think we should take a bit of break."

9, 7, 5 and 11 were helping the young couple: 72 and 27. It was far from their home but it was worth the help. Even with the surprise with 12. 72 believe there might be more who are alive somehow as well. She asked if four of them would look for others as well.

"I think my legs are ready to break."

5 said in joking even if they were tired at the moment. 9 lay on the ground from their long walk. 7 set her spear next to her, leaving her helmet on. 11 sat next to 5 a little worn out. "Do you think machines are still out here as well?" 9 asked in curiosity.

"Maybe, remember that machine was the cause of the machine anyway."

7 reminded him what happen all those years ago.

"Don't remind me…" 9 still fault guilty about what he had done in the past about awaking the machine. But he noticed 11 and 5 were laughing among themselves.

"11? Is this the first time you're meeting your mother?"

"9!" 5 nearly yelled at him but 11 only saw her in dreams, but she this was a first for her to meet someone who she didn't know about till now.

"It nice…I think my father-never mind.

" Everyone look at 11 like she was happy to see her as well. She was the only who had a family and one of her own. "I think it nice, I guess you can tell her about…you know."

"Oh yeah, your nightmares."

11's nightmares started to come back only a month after 12's return. 11 could see the machines coming, killing the ones she loved, seeing the same deaths, everything was so real to her in those dreams.

"Well…."

"11, we told you not push yourself."

11 was a bit tried, but she was trying her best to hide it. But, she was scared of closing her eyes again to that world of horror and endless screaming. She was scared enough in her life time.

"5...there nothing to worry about."

When 11 said that a Cat Beast came out of nowhere and started to attack them. But, 9 was right, there were machines still out here. 7 took her spear ready to cut off it's head like in the past. Before 7 could get a chance to attack it. It started to head for 5 and 11. It was read y to lash out at 5 with one of it's claw.

"5!"

11 pushed 5 out of the way till hit her, sending her causing to hit her head till she was suddenly in darkness. 7 was on top of the machine and cut it's head off it's body. When she was on the ground with 9, 5 ran to 11 seeing if she was okay.

"11? Are You Alright?"

She didn't reply to him. Her eyes were closed, her body didn't move either.

"11?"

5 was shaking, 11 wasn't responding to them. 9 was getting worry as well, 7 was a sister to her, she was scared if her sister was gone. 5 checked if 11 was alive, hoping he didn't lose her.

"She's still alive…but…she isn't…"

5 was shaking harder then before, 9 placed a hand on his shoulder. 5 wasn't calm. He was scared he was going to lose his love.

"You What? 1!"

"If you went through the same thing I did, you would the same."

"Still 1..."

1 was telling his wife about the event after her death, she was a little about set what 1 did to their daughter in the past. But, 12 was able to forgive him.

"But, you were right at the end…there was a last hope."

12 smiled at him, she used to say that to everyone she meet but 1 took it to the heart at the time. But, sometime 12 wished she could turn back time just to be with 1 rising 11 at that time.

"2!"

1 and 12 heard 9's voice coming from the entrances of their home.

2 heard 9's voice from outside of the workshop, he noticed 5 holding 11 in his arms. 5's face was filled fear and worry. This was like the time 11 was trap inside of that room for days. He couldn't let that happen to her again.

"Bring her here."

5 walked into the workshop setting her down one of the beds. 11 was still the same when he set her down. 2 took sometime to see what was wrong with 11. She didn't move when 2 trap her a few times.

"Oh my…."

"What?" 5 started to get panicky when 1 and 12 walked in. 2 was about to speak when he saw 12. 2 was so busy in the workshop these day

"Umm…1? Who is-"

"12, my wife?"

2 cough a little, he didn't think 1 would find someone that beautiful like 12. But, he was a surprised about 12 being alive all of a sudden. But, he was getting off track a bit.

"Well…it seem that 11 can't wake."

5 was getting worry when 2 said that. 11 was able to wake up easy even when her nightmares getting worst.

"But…1, you said 11 was awake at the time when you and 12 were together?"

"Right, 11 wasn't even awake then."

"Hmmm…7, would get 72 and 27 for me. I need to ask them about this."

11 woke up in darkness and mist. She was freezing, her gears weren't working right, she could feel them hurting her, her soul was aching as well. She was confused where she was.

"5.…7.…9...?" She wasn't sure where or how she got here. But she remember how a Cat Beast attacked them, but she was sure that she was in the emptiness.

"Dad….mom…?" Her voice was breaking, all she could was whimper.

**_It Been awhile since I last posted something._**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker_**

**_11, 72 and 12 belongs to me  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

"A coma?"

72 was done looking at 11 in a few minutes. She was able to look inside of her without opening her. 5 was shaking while 12 holding on to 1. 5 was blaming himself for not protecting her from the Cat Beast. He was beating himself because for this. He was the reason 11 is in this condition.

"It's a Greek tram, it means deep sleep." 72 told them when she return to her lover. 5 was still shaking like a leaf.

"How long will she'll be like?" He asked 72.

"I honest…don't know…" She told him.

5 fall to his knees, 2 went by his side. 5 was scared that he could have killed 11 because he was standing around. 12 buried her face into 1's chest. 11 might never wake up this time.

11 was shriving, she couldn't move. She was alone this time, she was hoping for someone to find her. She wanted her lover, her parents, her friends, anyone to come and find her. A sound of metal clashing against something else. A light was coming from behind her, She was scared to look, but a claw came from her side. 11 backed away a little till another claw was behind her. She saw The B.R.A.I.N again. She panicked at the slight of it. She still remember what it did to her brother. She was frozen in fear.

"7! 9! 5!"

She tried calling her friends and lover again. But, 11 could was sit there and scream.

"6? 3? 4?" It grab her by her ribbon, it was chocking her till her ribbon was broken in half. That was given by her mother. She ran through the darkness trying to get away from it. "5! Mom! Dad! Anyone! Someone, Help Me!"

3 and 4 were looking up something about comas, seeing if there was a way to help 11. The library was filled with opened books. Yin and Yang were helping them as well, Little 16 was looking as well when she was reading Robin Hood stories again.

"Come on! Why are we even doing this Yin?"

"You called Mrs.12 an old lady again."

"She Is One! And She's Married To That-That Th-"

Little 16 throw a rock at Yang's head for the comment about her family.

"Stop making fun of grandma and grandpa."

Yang just made a little grunt at her while Yin said sorry for her in her place. He was more interested in 4 in the meantime. 16 was worried about her mother, she noticed her father was in a bad state. She wanted to cheer him up, but nothing would work at this point.11 stop running and fall on to the ground. She was whimpering again, but her body was hurting her again. She was still lost in the mist. She didn't see a living thing anywhere she went.

"5! Dad? Mom?"

11 heard laughter from somewhere, she hope it was someone who can help her. She ran where she heard the laughter from. Once she finally found it, she noticed something red on the ground. She touched it, but it made shacked. She saw a human body, covered in blood, the moment she it, she saw a few others with guns shooting at something till they were killed. But, there a human that was still standing, but smiled for some reason.

"No!"

It was too late, the human was shoot some many times till it collapsed. 11 noticed she was covered in red as well, she screamed hoping this was another nightmare like others she had in the past.

"Stop it!"

She ran away again from the sight till she fall again, she wasn't covered in red anymore. She lay there caroled up in a ball. She whimpering harder then before. She wish she was human and was able to cry.

"5...mom…dad….help me…."

5 stayed by 11 side, hoping she would wake up. He held her hand tight, he wanted to save her from whatever she was dreaming of. But, 5 didn't know if she had nightmares before they meet. But, he wonder what 1 and 12 meant when they said 11 wasn't awake yet.

"I thought I find you here."

5 saw 12 in the doorway when came up to her daughter. 5 saw the same smile 11 would give him on 12's face.

"I think my creator just made based on her."

5 was a bit confused what 12 just said just now. "See, my creator had a sleeping problem. 11 was her last…but…I didn't want her to waste her life like that…"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about."

12 looked at her daughter's lover for a moment. "Did you know 1 wasn't all bad as you thought?"

"Well…I noticed he…well he has been mellowing down these days."

"I did tell him to show more emotion. Guess 11 must have picked that up, that why she whimpers."

"What?"

"We can't show human emotion. Like show sadness and such. But…we're memories."

5 was confused what 12 was saying to him, but he sort of get it. He wonder how 1 fall for her in the first place. But, she was worry for her daughter.

"But…there always a last hope for everything."

As mush 5 wanted to believe her, he was still worry that 11 could die this way. 11 already have seen enough of her nightmares, but now, 5 wasn't able to help her this time.

As 11 whimpered in the dark, she couldn't find anyone still. She was still lost and alone. Till she heard laughter again. She didn't want to follow it again. It would show her something else like last time. She didn't want to see a human body. She didn't want to see the blood of a human again.

"_You were a mistake to make…_"

She heard someone said something to her. But, she didn't know who it was, but 11 knew it from somewhere. She got up, following the voice. She was shaking a bit till she saw a couple of humans. She recognize one of them. The human she dreamed about in the past.

"_Look at what you done! You worthless piece of-"_

She watched as a human slapped her across the face. 11 wanted to help her but something was keeping her back. Saw another human come into the room and saw the girl's face. "_You Two Better Get To Work! If I Catch That Girl Sleeping Again, You'll Regret It!_"

As 11 watched girl, she wonder if the girl was like her. She knew that moment it was her creator, the one who created her, her brother and her mother. As 11 watched the human who had hit her, the other human stayed and help her.

"_I think you should head home dear._"

"_No, I'll just take med-_"

11 watched her holding her stomach, she was in pain as well. She wonder how someone could push themselves to work on something. She shouldn't be talking about that, she push herself to stay awake.

"_My dear, you need to go home._"

"_It because I have a slight case of narcolepsy? I can still keep going, I fall asleep once on this job-_"

"_Alice! Please…"_

Before 11 could get closer to them, a machine came out from behind her. It clawed her shoulder before she had time to run again. 11 screamed for help, hoping someone was able to find her. "8! 7! 9! Anyone! Help Me!"

**_The Next part of the story._**

**_OCs belongs to me_**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

2 was heading for the library, wondering if 3 and 4 have found anything yet. As 2 walked by an empty room, he didn't noticed 1 inside, shaking. 2 wanted to comfort his brother, telling him everything will be okay. But, he won't listen, all he could was pray that his daughter would wake up soon.

11 ran through the mist, hoping to lose the machine. 11 cruel up in a ball again, whimpering in pain, she was lost and alone, scared out of her mind, trying to wake up from this nightmare. She continue to call out for help, calling her lover, calling her parents, calling her friends. No one answered her called. 11 was out of breath, excused and in pain.

"5.…mom…dad….help…"

11 could feel her voice box breaking again. She thought no one would help her here, she wasn't sure if she was alive still or she was died. But, she knew this only a dream in her mind.

"…someone…help me…"

Days went by and 11 haven't even moved since they brought her back to their home. 5 would stay with her each day, praying as well that she would wake up. The twins look through all the books they had, answers they could find, the twins would not stop till they find something to help 11.

"For the love of creator! Give us some damn info on how to help that old lady's kid!"

"Sister, if I were you, I would have-"

"Hey Yin guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

As the other pair of twins helped, 4 looked over her shoulder to look at Yin. She didn't know much about the Yin, only that he was sweeter then his sister. 3 noticed this as well, as much he loved his sister, he felt uneasy with Yin's sister around.

"I found something!"

They heard Little 16's voice from across the library, hearing her repeat wow over and over again. Once they got to her, they found her only reading Robin Hood again.

"16...come on…this isn't time for jokes and games." Yang told her with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry, I was…"

16 was worried for her father's health, he haven't spelt in days, her mother was the same. 16 missed those times where her parents let her sleep with them for a short time, copying everything in her sight. But, she missed when her family played scenes from her favorite storybook hero.

"We know…"

The twins flicker their eyes together. 16 hugged them back as her hood fall off her head. "Please…help mom…"

"Days in and days out, and yet…there nothing we can't find…" 72 told 27 as they return from a quick search. 2 saw the young couple and ran up to them.

"Did you find anything?" He asked the young couple who return.

27's face showed nothing, his only answer was that they didn't find anything.

"I see…"

11 lay there in pain, she would hear the laughter, the sound of a wind blowing through the darkness. She was waiting, someone to help her, someone to help her find the others. She would continue to call out for someone, hoping someone could hear her voice.

"….6...8...3 4...2...7...9...5...mom…dad…" She whimper in fear. She cover her face, she was cold, freezing to death. No one was here but machines. And humans that were already died.

"5?"

9 came into the room with 11 still out cold. 5 haven't slept in days, as a friend, he was worrying him.

"9..."

"5...I think you should get some sleep."

5 didn't want to leave 11 alone, he was still shaking from all of this. But, he was right about this.

"9..I'm sorry…" 5 told him as this was all his fault.

9 knew this wasn't his fault, that why he stayed in here. He was beating himself about this. What could 9 do to help him.

"Just rest, I'll stay here…"

5 just smiled at him, he left the room, 7 came in walking passed 5 seeing her little sister still in the coma. She hold 9 looking down at her. She remember when 11 was trap in that dark rooms for days. She didn't want to see 11 in the darkness again.

"9...I think 5 think this is all his fault…"

"No…its not, he's worry like the rest of us…but, I think 1 and 12 are worry the most."

"_You fall asleep again!_"

11 heard the humans again, she couldn't get up the moment she heard them. She saw the human girl again with the same two males again. 11 watch as one of them hold her hard till she throw her across the room cashing into the wall.

"_Sir, please my daugh-_"

"_Your daughter shouldn't be here if she's not apart of this project!_"

11 watch as the same human throw her again into a table, her neck was cut on the side. She couldn't do anything, but the girl just gave a look to him. She hold herself as if she was ready to die.

"Don't!"

The girl was thrown to the ground this time. He felt her alone with the other and she just got up like it was nothing. 11 didn't understand why she would go through something like that. But, she noticed she was holding her stomach again. She could tell she was up set again something. The area went back to the darkness and mist. 11 was alone again.

"…help…"

_**Here the next part of the story**_

_**All OCs belongs to Me**_

_**9 belongs to Shane Acker  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

11 was still laying there, she was freezing still. She was forgetting how the sun felt. She want to see everyone again. No one was here to hear her. She was losing her voice again. She wanted to call for help again. But, she knew no one would came for her.

"We found something!"

The twins came running through with some good news. 5 came out of his room seeing the twins with good news. 5 smiled a little in hope if the twins have found something. 3 and 4 ran into the workshop to find 2.

"3 and 4 have found something." Yin said in their place, 16 came in and hug 2 in relief.

"Mom could wake up!"

"_Father…what are these?" _

11 look up in blur seeing the human girl bleary. She was holding some papers in her hands. They were designs for something, 11 couldn't see it vary well. But, the red light return again. The B.R.A.I.N was behind her again. 11 couldn't move this time. Her shoulder was opening wide, she was going to die. She wanted to cry out for help, she wanted to run but this time she can't run away.

"I'm sorry…"

"Talking to her?" 2 ask 3 and 4, 1 and 12 came into the room hearing what 3 and 4 found.

2 took a moment or two to thinking about this. It like when she has nightmares, they try talking to her, calling out to her to wake her up.

"We can try…"

2 said look at 5 first. 5 was her lover after all, it was the best choose they do for now. 5 went over to 11's body, hoping it will work.

"11...when you do me there nothing to worry about…this is worrying me right now…"

The machine pined down 11, breaking her wrist underneath it's claw. She couldn't breath, till she started to hear someone.

"_11...please…wake up…._" She heard someone's finally, she heard 5's voice. She struggle to get free from the machines.

When she free, she finally got on her feet and ran, trying to find 5. She ran through the mist looking for 5. "5! 5?"

She look all over for him, but there was no sight of him. She whimper into her hands. But she heard another whimper. She followed it till she saw the human girl again.

"_I'm sorry…I have to do this…."_

"_You can't…we're…_"

"_I know…I promise I'll see our child to the end._"

11 watched the human girl hugging the other human, he was wearing something different then the others she saw. When 11 saw the human the girl was holding, she remember seeing the human that human getting shot. This moment must have happen before he was shot to his death.

When ever 11 see the girl, she was holding her stomach for some reason. The humans started to kiss each other, till 11 watched them leave each other. She thought that smile she saw when that human died, his last thought were of her. 11 followed the human girl inside of building.

As 11 followed her inside before the door closed, the human girl hold a picture in her hands. She started to cry, 11 thought it was because she missed that human she was with. 11 wanted to see what was the picture she was holding. She drop it till she fall to the ground. 11 ran over to her till she finally saw the picture.

She saw another one next to the first one. 11 noticed the male from the time the human girl was beating up at the time. 11 felt something similar to her pain. She saw another human girl, she holding the older male. Then, 11 thought about it for a moment. This was pain 11 felt when she lost her mother and the feeling when she was with her father.

5 wasn't sure if that helped, he wasn't sure if 11 heard it or not. He was still shaking, till he heard 11's moaning. 5 smiled when his daughter jump on his shoulder, even if she was big for her age. 1 and 12 smiled in relief as well. 11 was okay…for now. 11's eyes were still closed.

"1? Why don't you try talking to her?" 2 asked him as a brother.

1 didn't want to see 11 like this again. He hold one of his daughter's hand hoping his words will reach her like 5 did.

"11...look, I know I haven't told you the truth…but, you have to understand this scared me…" 12 hold her hand as well along with 1.

"This is scaring me as well."

11 was shaking, she just stared at the pictures the whole time. She look at the them and felt those feelings she had. 11 couldn't hold them in, these were making her feel human. 1 hold herself hoping someone would find her. 11 saw the human girl get up and headed somewhere.

"_11...wake up soon._"

11 heard someone but there were two other voice this time.

"_Please…wake up soon…_"

11 thought she heard her parents calling her. But she followed the human seeing the human with some paper again. She saw the design on those pieces of papers, there were a few things on the ground. 11 recognized something she was putting together, it was the same when she meet 9.

Then 11 noticed someone inside, she was a little scared at first, it was the human who hit her. 11 watched him leave when the girl look behind her. 11 watched as time picked when she was building the thing 9 fall from. 11 also watched outside, as more humans gather outside, walking down the road.

She heard something from behind her that made the human girl jump. She saw the human who had beaten her up again. The human made a face like her mother and she did when one of them were up set about something. Then, a few others came in and started to beat her again. 11 watched in horror of this.

"_Hey!_" 11 couldn't believe what she was seeing, she whimper seeing all this.

"Stop it…I don't want to see anymore…"

11's body moved a little, everyone sighed in relief about this. She was showing some awaking from the coma. 5 could tell that 11 was having a nightmare the way her body moved. She was struggling to get away from something.

"That good in a bad way…"

Yang made comment till Yin hit his sister across her. 1 and 12 hold each in relief, 5 just smiled knowing everything was going to be okay for sure this.

11 watched the human go to the girl was beaten, he gave a look as well. Then, she watched the girl's lover get beaten up as well. 11 covered her eyes hearing them cry out. Till they were over, 11 was whimpering. She never saw humans get heat like this. 11 wanted to wake up now. She wanted to cry like a human, she wanted to scream her heart out. Till the beaten was over, 11 saw the human girl holding her lover in her arms.

"_You shouldn't have came…I had it…._"

The girl was crying her eyes out, something 11 could never do. 11 watched the couple holding each. 11 wanted to be with everyone. "Someone…help…"

"_Had it under control, really Alice. Come on, stand up for yourself for once, I don't get why the Chancellor hates you so much?_"

11 heard the couple talking, it was like when she talked with 5. The another human came into the room. The girl got up and smiled .

"_Father, I thought you had work…?_" "_Not anymore…not alone my dear, I asked your love to came back from the war and help us._"

The other male human gave something to her, something small in her hand. Something that 11 recognized. It was the talisman that 9 used to destroy the machine. As much 11 wanted to wake up badly, she was learning something about this woman. 11 did acted some ways she did, but there was something about her that made her acted like her mother.

The, the place turn into darkness again and a machine was in front of her. The machine rip her chest open and she yelled in pain. The it broke one of her legs till she hit the ground. She try crawling away from it till it was dragging her. She struggle to get free, but she saw a bit of a light coming to her. She forced herself to get up to run to it. She could hear the others' voices calling her.

The she saw the human girl again. She was crying holding herself, when ever 11 see her holding herself like that. She remember that time when spoke to her in a dream. She remember she was having a child at the time. Before 11 could get see what happen next, the light swallowed her.

11 started to wake up a little, her vision was blurry for the meantime. She felt her body was numb for a bit.

"Mom!" 16 hugged her tightly, then 11 saw all the others smiling in relief.

She smiled back a little to the others wondering how long she was out. But, now she knew a little bit of her creator's past. Her creator went through a lot n her life, but then 11 realize something, her creator couldn't live in a world where she went through pain and suffering when she was having a baby that wasn't borne yet.

She felt bad for her own creator, she was scared of entering that darkness again alone. But, now there was one thing that her creator and she shared. They had a people who loved them. People who were worried about them.

"Well…for the machine you saw, I think those repair themselves with out the help of the Fabrics machine."

27 told 9 and 7 as he helped 72 with some parts they have found in the past. As 7 smiled, 9 was only glad that those Cat Beast were the only thing they had to worry about. "How's 11 doing?" 9 asked them like a worry brother would.

"She's fine, she's asleep at the moment and 5 is with her as well." 9 smiled at that.

He was glad that 11 was awake. Then 7 noticed 1 and 12 in other room just holding each other. She could tell that they were happy about this as well.

"You know…1 acts weird when comes to 12? I see why love is so-"

She stop and look at 9 and they two smiled at each other again. 72 and 27 laugh at them in secret. 9 went to check on the couple when he saw 16 sleep on the floor next to her parents. He smiled at the small family and left them alone in their dream world. 11 smiled in her sleep, just happy to be with her family again.

**_Sorry the long wait, I've been very busy lately._**

**_9 belongs to Shane Acker_**

**_All OCs belongs to me.  
_**


End file.
